


Maya Lives

by SluttyHaruka



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bukkake, Cheating, Debauchery, F/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: Maya does not die. The Calypsos plan doesn't work out the way they think it will. What follows is a sequence of events that diverges from what was experienced, leading to a whole other carnival of chaos - one with an expected figure at its center. Also, it mostly focuses on the lewd adventures of the various Vault Hunters, past and present. Figure that is worth mentioning.The first few chapters are set during the Fight for Sanctuary era with the rest transpiring after a time skip to start of the events of Borderlands 3.
Kudos: 5





	Maya Lives

Some things are worth holding on to. More often than not, life across the galactic frontier proves to be nigh incompatible with - and bluntly hostile toward - one’s ongoing survival. This is especially true on Pandora. Many have sought to tame its rampant wildlife and plunder its resources, managing little more than ballooning the planet’s notoriously absurd death toll. Not only is this planet not a place for the wicked, it provides safe haven for no one. So, when prospective explorers and pioneers cunning enough to weather its bountiful dangers settle in for an extended stay, they swiftly learn that it is incumbent upon them to find relief when and where they could. This usually took the form of a secret place or item.

Inexperienced as she may have been prior to joining the world’s deranged population, Maya had anticipated this much. As a Siren, she could not proceed carelessly and hope to see her next sunrise - especially not as a _Siren_. Her kind always had steep prices on their heads, rendering it vital that she remain alert, relieving her stress only within environments she was certain she could control, conditions she could manage. It was fortunate, then, that her secret _place_ was one of the earliest locations she had visited sweet murder upon following her arrival on Pandora.

Beached upon the coast of the Southern Shelf was the hollowed out corpse of the Soaring Dragon, long since repurposed into a secluded bandit camp run by the formerly living Captain Flynt. Since Maya had first entered the FleshRipper hideout, their numbers had dwindled, fewer and fewer being able to afford respawns as she popped their heads. Not that it was _her_ fault, but she couldn’t help it if they put themselves in her path. Perhaps hanging out with Zer0 so much had made her cold, but such was the reality of their new home. One either took what they needed to keep their sanity or went without - and this particular trip to her secret place was a gift to herself she had no intent to relinquish.

Some 13 bodies worth of viscera, with an equivalent amount of _encouraging_ remarks from her delightful scoped rifle, and a few flights of the ship’s ruptured gut later, she reached her little _relief_ spot. Her pale cheeks were flush with color as she approached the set of old Dahl shipping containers near the peak of the Dragon’s cavernous ascent leading to the deck. Much as she enjoyed the thrill of fighting bandits, that wasn’t what was causing her face to heat up. Just like all of her past revisits to this place, the sights and _smells_ \- and that moment of wide-eyed realization - hit her like a coy slap to the cheek.

Entering one in the middle pair of containers, that nervous excitability intensified as she seated herself upon the rim of the table inside, gazing up at the numerous cum-splattered pinups of Mad Moxxi. Despite her general uncertainty about her sexual tastes, it hadn’t taken long from her arrival on Pandora to realize that she found Moxxi attractive and even less time to discover the bar matron fancied her. Having spent the entirety of her formative years and adolescence with the monks on Athenas, she was not accustomed to being desired, let alone by one so blunt about her sexuality.

It was _overwhelming_. Maya was going to bed her, _eventually_ , when she was sure that she knew what she was doing. She’d work up the nerve! In the meantime, she was content to explore herself, learn what she liked. As it turned out, she loved thick objects deep in her ass, and, as it _also_ turned out, she loved taking one thick-headed object inside her in particular... Unfastening her trousers, she pulled them down to her thighs, baring her buttocks and the leotard that looped around between them and over her crotch. Given the need for discretion, she wasted no time opening the garment and procuring her two favorite toys as she settled back down on the table.

Two toys, because that was the gift she had earned for herself by rescuing the _lovely_ Lilith and ridding Pandora of her captor. This wild planet got to continue being a madhouse, independent of corporate overlords, for just a little while longer. If that didn’t leave her deserving some _over_ stimulation, then what the fuck ever would? Biting her lip and gazing down at her glistening folds, she teased her clit with her first big boy and answered the question for herself.

Her legs jerked upward, the sudden insertion making her jump. She might have been a _bit_ overeager, but, again, no time to waste. A thoroughly warmed up cunny was a potentially dead cunny, so hard, shocking thrusts were the pace she would have to keep. And keep it, she did. Much as the toy’s girth stretched her rarely used walls, she was able to derive pleasure from it, the friction transforming the pain into a wet heat. She ached, fluids gushing around her thrusts, splattering her cunt lips and buttocks, slowly dribbling down across her pucker.

Maya purred, her half lidded eyes flitting between her filled sex and Moxxi’s soiled photos. Part of her wished the erotic snapshots had been unsullied, while another part of her wondered if the cum splashed across them made them hotter. Her gaze lingered on the pinups as she fucked herself more insistently, hoping to determine which possibility she preferred - groaning when she realized she couldn’t make up her mind. Throwing her head back, she focused on drilling her cunt and let fantasy take whatever path made her wetter.

It certainly was strange for her, to _imagine_. Her practicality had been her defining trait for her adult life, she felt. Losing herself within an erotic flight of fancy was still a thought that didn’t sit well with her, disquieting her nerves, making her reflexively feel vulnerable. Vulnerable meant dead on Pandora.

Maya sighed sharply, “how’s a girl supposed to cum her brains out?” She slapped her clit, her legs jerking again and her thoughts going fuzzy as she rammed her branded dildo into her cervix, its manufacturer’s logo imprinting itself on her smarting folds. “Come on, Hyperion, _fuck me_. Give it to me again, you robo fucks. Split me open.”

Grinding atop her growing lust puddle, she flared her nostrils, rearing her head back, her movements threatening to slide her jiggling ass right off the table. Managed discomposure on the brink of chaos - that was the key to survival, and busting a nut. And, sweet mercy, did she _need_ to bust a fucking nut (or however many she could wring out of this visit). Much as she felt she was owed a hard, _deep_ orgasm for her badassery, it wasn’t as if the cause for her lust could ever be nailed down to one thing. Hot as caving a certain corporate megalomaniac’s head in was, even such an achievement boiled down to just being one of a series of titillating moments that she encountered throughout her day.

Inhospitable, though Pandora may be, it also bears many rousing elements. Hell, the exciting shit is probably more stimulating specifically because of the danger. Why else could she bring herself within reach of climax after mere moments ramming an awkwardly shaped Hyperion dildo into her cooter if not for the thrill of risking physical harm intensifying the experience. Pandora is _deadly_ ; Pandora is _filthy_.

Be it the shirtless psychos who charged her with their flies open, their swollen manhoods dangling in the breeze; the way Lilith’s torn pants squeezed her doughy ass; Moxxi’s milky tits threatening to burst out of her double breasted dress; the way those liberated knockers looked wrapped around Roland’s prick when they thought no one was watching; the seductive coos of her beloved Hot Mama, enticing her to obliterate one more bandit melon; the one time she watched a marauder stumble out of his crashed buzzard to pleasure himself to one of her wanted posters, finding herself transfixed by his work after he left, unthinkingly swiping up some of his rancid baby batter with her finger and tasting it; its bitter taste leaving her curious enough to go for a second try, only to be interrupted by him charging her, also with his cock hanging out; and Lilith’s snarky pout, particularly when Maya was saving her luscious derrière, the Siren had plenty of material to fuel her masturbatory fantasies. And she wanted to indulge herself until she fucked the stomach-churning haze away.

Biting her lip, she drank the acrid aromas of old spent spunk and meaty bloody stains in through her nostrils, letting them sting her brain as she hammered the tabletop with her backside, her taut cheeks splashing her juices across the length of its surface. The battered piece of furniture groaned beneath her, threatening to buckle under the force of her bouncing. She smirked, rolling her lidded eyes - just another little danger to help spice things up.

The purr of her rifle beside her begged to differ, however, cutting through her boiling lust like an icy pick to the nape of her neck. She slowed her grind, looking ahead as she brought her weapon to her shoulder, aiming her at the newly detected threat. It was a psycho bounding towards her - one of the domes she had popped on the way here - freshly respawned and brandishing a blood-soaked axe, scraping it against the floor and shrieking at her. His fly was noticeably up. Maya gave a small sigh, pulling the trigger, making his head explode a second time.

“Great shot, babe,” Mama exclaimed in her sultry tone, vibrating slightly in the Siren’s grasp.

Her owner moaned, setting her back down beside her. “Impressed already, hun,” she asked, moving her hips more insistently again. She reached into her satchel, inhaling sharply as her swollen cunt kissed the dampened tabletop, and procured the _other_ bad boy. “We haven’t even gotten to the real fun part yet.” Smiling, she stared into the blank, monochromatic eyes before her, imagining the terror and impotent rage that should have been contorting them. “Who’s the _bitch_ now, Handsome?”

She licked the sneering lips of the bust with the tip of her tongue, the lingering odor of her shithole making her recoil with a small chuckle. “You smell like ass, Jack,” she said, wiping her tearing eyes. “I guess it is where you belong, though, so…” Her pucker spasmed as she lifted herself up off the table to position her totally legal and fair acquisition of an improvised buttplug beneath her. “ _Oh_ , and it looks like I am already wet and open for you! I know you must be feeling a sort of way, especially with me having smashed your fucking face in, so you are probably looking to pay me back.

“Well, sunshine, _pay me back_.”

Spreading her cheeks, she descended upon the stolen bust, her eyes rolling back in her head as its girth distended her winking anus. _Fuck_ , he had a huge melon! The deeper she took him into her, the more her body contorted to give in to the conflicting responses of panic and desire, her mewls as pained as they were euphoric. When his big honking nose scraped against the **Y** on her dildo through the thin membrane separating them, her arms nearly slipped out from under her. She chuckled nervously, pausing to give her poor heart a reprieve - and to give her shaky limbs a moment to root themselves again.

“Still making life _interesting_ for me, eh, Jack?”

Blowing a matted lock of her blue hair out of her eyes, she shook her head and continued, groaning as she made him bottom out inside her. She sat upon his marble head, feeling light as a cloud despite the heavy thickness stretching out her anal cavity. The buzz of metal upon metal almost didn’t register with her in this state, but she sighed and picked up her Hot Mama again anyway and pried her eyelids open to aim at the target. This time it was a meandering dumb giant, yammering about whatever the hell it was that went on in their tiny heads. No matter, two shots to that wasted pea and he went down, too.

“ _Ooh_ , I love the way you kill,” the rifle gushed.

“Unf, flatter me, baby,” Maya bit her lip, setting her back down and returning her attention to the stocky rod embedded in her cunt, twisting it to and fro within herself, making more of the protruding letters chafe against the huge honker as she ground her ass into the table. Her mouth gaped, breathing heatedly - ineffectually venting the furnace her body was quickly becoming. Her armored leotard was _stifling_ , compressing her heaving chest, trapping the sweat crawling down between her tits and across her abs inside.

She flared her nostrils, shaking her head. By the time she left this container, she knew she’d probably smell just as rank. It seemed that a trip back to Sanctuary for a hot shower in the near future was in the cards for her - not that it hadn’t been already. For now, however, she was content to bask in her stink, drilling herself to thoughts of Moxxi’s cum-slimed comely bosom and Lilith’s malleable rear bared and marked by the smears of her blue kisses. Maya moaned throatily, rolling her hips hard to the mental image of her lips on that doughy ass, and _in_ it. The Firehawk had no idea how badly her fellow Siren wanted to taste her, even if she did notice the way she looked at her. 

Her body and her smug, headstrong attitude had made the more sheltered woman cum her brains out more times than she could count. Moxx had to have fucked her, as well. There was no way a sexual omnivore like her could have let a hot piece of tail like that slip through her fingers, not for several years. Maya grimaced, the tickle of sobering pain making her realize that the very idea of her never having had the experience of stealing away to a private spot to _deepen_ their friendship was actually offensive to her. How could they, in good conscience, not? She wanted to maul them both, she just was kinda… nervous about the whole _seduction_ thing.

“Ugh, don’t lose it now.”

She sighed, shifting her weight to increase the pressure on her toys, making them fill her further. Of course, that was the inherent danger of thinking about those two: sure, her best orgasms were to thoughts of them, but thinking of them didn’t always result in an orgasm. More times than she cared ever to admit to herself did she leave a jilling session unsatisfied and, worse yet, there was no guarantee that she would fare better in this instance, regardless of the abundance of extra _material_ she had fueling her lust. It was cruel, and it was _her_ fault.

Maya groaned, grinding her tender flesh into the hard material distending it, and shook her head to clear her mind, but she knew it was true. Nothing was standing in the way of her getting what she yearned for, not even while Jack had been alive and making things difficult for others who were also alive. She could have gotten a quickie out of her crushes, Moxxi especially. The milfy bar matron would have pinned her to a sturdy surface and yanked her clothes off her before she could finish speaking if she expressed that desire. She would just have to express herself, speak, put her cravings into words - a task she found difficult to complete with anything that wasn’t a vibrating, inanimate gun. A gun that once again alerted her to the presence of a nearby foe.

Opening her eyes to see the approaching threat, she reached out for her Mama once again, only to feel her heart leap in her chest. The table, which had been threatening to buckle since she started fucking herself atop it, finally delivered on its squeaky posturing, caving in down the middle underneath her. A very un-badass yelp escaped her lips as gravity ripped her down to the floor, too startled to do anything more than thrusting her arms out to protect her stuffed holes. She managed not to land right on her ass, but wasn’t lucky enough to keep the ground from ramming her dildo into her cervix. Her eyes watered as she realized that the stupid girthy object hadn’t _stopped_ at her cervix.

Sucking in air that was limited in its abundance, she forgot about her rifle, gingerly lifting her hips up and sliding the offending cunt-stuffer out of her, nervously expecting gore. Instead, the thing was drenched in her grool and her twitching sex, while leaking _so much_ fucking fluid, showed no signs of bleeding. Though still labored in her breathing, Maya felt relieved… and still in pain, _holy shit_. She may not have punched a hole in her guts with that collision, but, _fuck_ , did it feel like it. The startling part, however, was that as much as the experience gave her a serious fright, it didn’t kill her buzz.

She was _still_ horny. Her cervix felt like a gaping wound - as ruptured as the Dragon’s belly - but she was _still_ horny. “Fucking hell,” she said, spitting on the dildo and restuffing her cunt with it. She grunted, aching and full again. It would be rough, but, as she started to move herself along the length of it, it seemed that the throbbing in her core was going to be anything other than a _hindrance_ to her busting a nut. No, she realized as her walls sucked on the fuckstick with renewed fervor, she would not be having trouble there at all. That wasn’t her problem.

What was her problem were the bandits huddled near the opening of the shipping container. Throughout her travels on Pandora, she had landed herself in more dire circumstances with far larger stakes and worse disadvantages. In those previous encounters, though, she hadn’t been caught with her pants down, figuratively or otherwise, and, thus, it wasn’t all that shocking to her how mortified she was. Sure, she could take them all and slaughter them out of existence so no word of this could be breathed to anyone ever, but it was the principle, damn it. This was not how she wanted her first sexual experience involving other people to go.

“This is going to fucking haunt me,” she muttered to herself as she weighed her options on dealing with them. 

A single phaselock would annihilate the lot of them, but she kinda wanted to see them shredded with bullets. It was a tough choice, to be sure. Too tough, possibly, and one to which she picked the worst possible solution. She hesitated. 

Those guys, the other ones whom she domed decisively, weren’t like these guys. The guys were rocking the cock out look she had found herself secretly pining for after spending who-knows-how-fucking-long in this twisted death pit in the company of ripped, feral men. She didn’t know what it was about their nature that she found alluring, but when she gazed forward and saw all that dangling meat facing her, she had only one thing on her mind.

“Alright, here’s the deal,” she said, spreading her thighs, giving them a good look at her working her cunny with that damn Hyperion dildo. “Get off with me and I’ll let you live another stupid day.” Before her brain could catch up with her mouth, it was already too late to change the terms of the bargain.

They crowded her with vulgar intent, leaving no room for misgivings about her unfortunate phrasing. She probably could have just killed them anyway and manage just fine on her own in a much gorier environment, but that would have been a dick move, especially given how very not-secret her place had become. With their bandit meat stirring to life around her, assaulting her senses with their pungent musks, her mind was fast going to mush. Who could possibly think while their noses drank in the fetid aromas of dick crust and ball sweat? She could taste the sour tang with them at arm's length - it only became more overbearing as they took the feverish grinding of her hips as encouragement.

Watching her fuck herself and snickering to themselves, they surrounded her, cocks in hands. Some stroked their shafts idly, enjoying the sight of the Siren debasing herself quite a bit, given how quickly they grew hard; others took decidedly more _initiative_ , eager to touch the near mythic woman who had cut a swath through the established disharmony between the gangs on Pandora, leaving a wide trail of death in her wake. They wanted to feel her skin. They caressed her bared arm, clearly captivated by her long winding tattoo. They popped her leotard open and yanked it down her torso, setting her sweaty knockers free. There was a dick poking her right breast, rubbing against her nipple with teasing playfulness, before it had even stopped jiggling. He smeared his bountiful pre cum across her areola, massaging it with his glans while the psycho on her other side kneaded her left tit.

She moaned breathily, her pitch rising an octave, much to the amusement of her crude company, as she felt a cock push into her slippery crack. She recoiled, however slightly, and received hands on her hips, guiding her closer to the man sliding his thick member between her buttocks. He pushed against her, directing her to keep bucking her hips, but in a more controlled fashion that allowed him to continue fucking her ass cleavage from down to her ring to up the small of her back, his wiry ball fur brushing across her curves to and fro. He didn’t demonstrate the same restraint he expected of her in his thrusting, moving against her wildly and sputtering some psycho shit about her ‘squishy flesh.’

With her indulging the lewd prick hotdogging her, the rest became emboldened, each picking a part of her body to rub their meat on. One folded her tattoo arm around his dick, squeezing it between her bicep and forearm, groaning as he started moving within his makeshift fuckhole; another suckled her left breast, slurping off her grime as he pumped himself; the bandit at her right tit continued rubbing his sausage on it, giving her little taps and sliding all along her yielding expanse; and the last of the bunch simply closed the distance between them and placed his fingers beneath her chin, gently urging her to raise her head.

He held her there with her gaze fixed upon him for a moment, remaining idle while the others used her as an masturbation aid. He didn’t pounce on her, nor did he allow her to look away, leading her to suppose that he was still tentative in his desires, perhaps too present of mind to confidently risk a Siren’s wrath. Hell, his sausage - which hung directly in front of her face - was still flaccid. Her brow furrowed. Its scent tasted of something vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite put her lips on it. Had she not been surrounded by sex grunts and smells with two decadent toys stretching her holes, she likely could have puzzled it out.

She was spared the guessing game, however, as he lifted his schlong up and draped it over her face, letting his bare sack rest on her chin. It covered her, from her right cheek to her hairline, his glans resting comfortably on her matted blue locks. Her nostrils flared, her hips rolled on their own, her uncovered eye dilated, its glassy stare making his shaft twitch. Her creamy lips parted, leaving his balls to resettle upon her tongue, undulating beneath them with its moist heat. He moaned, squirming above her as she nuzzled his hardening meat, making it slide back and forth across her soft nose.

His warmth pulsed against her skull, dripping into her hair. It splashed her skin as he reared his cock back, whipping it down onto her forehead. She mewled into his sack, her smoky glare boring into him. Encouraged, he slapped her again, his swelling crown landing upon her cheek with a wet thud. Her features twitched - as if in recoil - but she remained still beneath him, letting his nuts slip around on her tongue, _breathing_ in his peculiar aroma. He continued hitting her with his log, his rapid, fleshy taps beating his seminal fluid into her receptive face.

The combination of her teasing, yet relentless oral juggling of his balls and the feeling of her skin clapping against his made him grow stiff, the strikes becoming heavier, louder. Their decadent noises drew the attention of the other bandits, the ones using her breasts standing up to stroke themselves over her and the one in her ass cheeks slowing his thrusts, presumably to enjoy the show as well. They dripped lust onto her, howling their psycho bullshit. Her cunt was so hot, boiling around the girth of her dildo. She gave each of them of a lingering glance, making sure they watched her reach up and grasp the cock in front of her, replacing the weight on her tongue with its thick glans.

They treated her to a chorus of virile moans as she patted her undulating muscle with his tip, making him leak his viscous juices directly into her mouth. She savored their apparent shock, smirking as she squeezed his shaft and planted soft kisses on the underside of his fleshy bulb, using it to pop herself in her pursed lips. Cocking her brow, she could see that the lot of them enjoyed that immensely and, while they joined together in swatting her face with their heavy meat, that she was getting damn close to fulfilling her end of the bargain. She purred, grinding her freshly released hips into the floor, crushing her swollen sex.

“Alright, you rowdy fucks,” she cooed huskily, “give your Siren your man gravy - show her how much you covet her.”

Again, she cringed inwardly at her word choice, wishing that something sexier than ‘ _covet_ ’ had spilled forth from her mouth - even now, those damn monks were still screwing her over. Except, she noticed, the guys surrounding her had a very different reaction. They convulsed, pumping themselves furiously, spurred on by her comment.

“Mighty Siren,” the one before her howled as his dick spasmed. “Take my offering of molten flesh milk!”

White goo spat forth from his glans, spraying her gaping lips, filling her mouth as much as it coated her cheeks and chin. She reflexively swallowed as it flowed over her tongue, tasting a man’s true, volcanic essence fresh for the first time. Her eyes widened and she mewled, bucking her hips hard, the pressure in her core becoming delectably intolerable.

“Mmmm, I think I am beginning to understand Moxxi now,” she said, smacking her lips and massaging her sticky knockers. “Give me more, boys.”

As the spent bandit fell backwards, basking in post climactic bliss, the others descended upon her, one shouting, “yes, pretty one! We cum for you!”

Four streams of ejaculate struck her, each targeting a different fetishized part of her body: the psycho who had fucked her ass crack wrung himself out over her buttocks, covering them in ropes of jizz; her tattoo fanatic proclaimed his ardor for her ‘magnificent power’, draining himself over her shoulder, raining his load down to her forearm; breast boy jerked himself off into her titflesh, drenching her bosom in spunk; and the last squatted down in front of her, grunting as he blasted her twitching cunt white - the virile heat crawling down her engorged nether lips being the sensation that finally pushed her over the edge.

As their spent bodies collapsed, she got her fucking nut, exploding out from her convulsing sex. She came from both of her holes simultaneously, rattling her exhausted form. Everything shook, burned, jolted. Her eyes rolled back and she drooled cum and saliva, clawing at her chest as much to ground herself as to milk more pleasure out of it. Her body tingled, every nerve excited by her ecstasy, prickling her skin as perspiration and ejaculate dripped down. Flushed with heat, her face broke out into a stupefied smile, radiating contentment.

She remained in that state for an eternity, or a moment, enjoying her total satisfaction. She accomplished her goal, in more ways than one, and felt like an erect dick, ready to strut around and swing in peoples’ faces. At least, that is what she imagined it was like.

“You really blew them away,” her Hot Mama purred, vibrating on the ground beside her.

“Ugh, you dirty bitch,” Maya said, chuckling. “I _so_ could fuck you.”

Her cunt twitched, slurping on her drenched dildo. Raising an eyebrow, she realized she probably _could_. She laughed again, leaning back against the collapsed table, lifting her groin off the ground. Slowly, she guided her toy out of her sex, leaking her grool all over the floor. She blushed deeper, pleased with her mess as she procured a rag from her satchel, wiping it off. Jack’s stupid fucking head was a bit more resistant to making an easy exit, so, as she waited for her body to pass that piece of shit on its own, she passed the time wiping the spunk off her body. 

She was tempted to taste it all as she went, however she didn’t want to dwell in the shipping container longer than she had to. Her new FleshRipper friends may have departed the space without fuss, but there was no telling what their other members would do if they walked in on her. She was best off taking her leave as soon as she could manage and head on back to Sanctuary - maybe finally approaching the buxom milf if she still felt like she needed some _satisfying_ when she arrived. The world was wide open to her now, she recognized, swallowing the last dregs of cum that had plastered her face.

Then she felt it, bubbling up from within as she finally got shithead out of her ass and stowed away in her satchel, her eyes widening as she redressed and reached for her Hot Mama.

“Oh! Gaige’s perfume,” she exclaimed. “ _That’s_ what he smelled like!”


End file.
